Spoiled Rotten
by wispykitty
Summary: Meiling, Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo. What happens when good kids go really bad? Society suffers.
1. Default Chapter

It Takes One Rotten Apple To Spoil The Whole Damn Bunch  
  
Yay!! Yet another story for me to get immersed in. , Heh, anyhow, this story is probably going to be very different than any other CCS fics out there. It's about my favourite foursome, S/S/M/T (you bastards! After reading fics on here finally you have all converted me to using their proper Japanese names, guess my laziness couldn't be contained forever:P) but with a different twist. They're all punky "freaks", who basically go around school hating everyone else, bullying other kids and getting in trouble with the law! ^_^ This story is gonna be chalk-full of mature stuff, from obvious language, to sexual overtones, violence, mentioned rape, family violence, and a bunch of other fun stuff. I basically took a little creative sway with everyone's families, and of course everyone is rather different in their actions then they are in the show. Since they're all jerks. ;) They still have the Cards though, and use them for evil purposes at times. ;) This story was heavily influenced by Korn's "Follow The Leader" album. If any lyrics appear in the fic, they'll likely be from that album. Well enough of me rambling, I really hope some people enjoy this! No flame me, but if you must, I only ask that you do so intelligently. ;) But you can praise me all you want! Praise is very welcome. ^_^ A note on the title, I did want to call it "It Takes." which is shown above, but ffnet thinks that title is too long. :P So I decided on "Spoiled Rotten" because it works on a subtler level than first thought. Basically, for this story, take it to mean the kids are spoiled rotten in the same sense that fruit gets spoiled rotten. So much has happened to them that they've been spoiled to the rest of the world, and are basically rotten kids. ^_^ But we love them anyways!  
  
~*~  
  
"You can go on, it's all right to tell me what happened."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why don't you want to tell me? You'll feel better if you tell me."  
  
"You don't have to talk to me like I'm three."  
  
"I'd just like to hear the rest of your memories. It'll help everyone to understand what's wrong."  
  
"What do you mean everyone? I thought you said this was between us."  
  
"You know what I mean, you're here because your parents are concerned."  
  
"Fuck this."  
  
"Please, sit down."  
  
"No way. I'm not telling you shit from now on, you can forget me coming back!" Meiling Li stood up from the couch in her therapist's office, promptly making her way to the door. She angrily slammed the door open, walking out into the waiting area.  
  
"Meiling, what are we going to tell your parents?"  
  
"Tell 'em whatever you want, I don't care."  
  
"Meiling, you know you've been requested to attend therapy sessions by your social worker."  
  
"Well I don't care. You can all kiss my ass. I'm outta here." The fourteen year old Chinese girl stomped her way out of the main office, taking the stairs two at a time until she reached the bottom. She breezed her way around the few people in the building, slamming her way outside.  
  
"Therapy not go well Mei?" The Chinese girl looked for the nearest object to take her aggression out on. Seconds later, the left headlight of the car in front of her smashed, Meiling turned to face her group of friends, satisfied.  
  
"Understatement of the year." She leaned back against the wall, still angry.  
  
"Gee Mei, you seem stressed. Wanna smoke?" Meiling glared at the small Japanese girl in front of her, holding out a cigarette to her.  
  
"Tomoyo, I suggest you remove that thing from out of my face before I shove it up your ass." Meiling smiled sweetly back at the girl, unwavering as the other two laughed.  
  
"Aww poor Meiling, such anger! We might as well get out of here before whoever owns that car comes out." The four teens walked away from the building, having nowhere to go in mind. So they headed to the park, hoping to find some unsuspecting kid to harass.  
  
"So what happened today that pissed you off anyways?" Syaoran asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Well, she basically slipped that everything I tell her is relayed to our loving family. She had always told me that everything we talked about was held in confidence, but now I know better. Right before I was about to tell her about Uncle Kian too. Boy am I ever lucky I found out before that story got out." With the park in full view, Meiling walked a little quicker towards the swings, leaving the other three to follow behind her.  
  
"Ranners, who's Uncle Kian?" Syaoran stopped mid-step, grabbing Sakura's arm.  
  
"Don't ever ask her. It's a really touchy subject. I don't know if she wants you to know or not."  
  
"Her Uncle Kian raped her when she was twelve." Sakura and Syaoran shot Tomoyo surprised looks, as the raven-haired girl took a long drag on her cigarette.  
  
"How do you know?" Syaoran stared accusingly at Tomoyo, startled that someone else knew.  
  
"She told me. She tells me more than you'd think." With that said, Tomoyo winked at the two, walking off towards Meiling, who was sitting on a swing. The two remaining kids looked at each other, both a little confused.  
  
"Geez, just how close are those two?" Syaoran seemed a little miffed that Tomoyo knew, as he had always thought he'd been the only one who'd known. He felt a little jealous that Meiling had trusted that information with someone else. Sakura however, was still surprised at what she had learned.  
  
"Screw that, Meiling was raped? Why didn't you ever tell me? Man, now I feel really left out. Is there anything else I don't know?" Sakura half- jokingly glared at Syaoran, serious in her question. Syaoran shook his head, still upset that Tomoyo knew.  
  
"Nope. Unless there's something she's not telling me! Why would she have told Tomoyo? Man, this is pissing me off."  
  
"Ah well, now we all know. Guess being pissy won't help anything. Let's just forget it." Sakura pecked a kiss on Syaoran's cheek, walking towards the other two girls.  
  
"So, now that you know my secret as Tomoyo-chan so eloquently told you, the floor will be open for question period in exactly two minutes." Meiling smiled, but Sakura knew her friend well enough to know that smile was fake.  
  
"I'm just pissed everyone knew but me. That's the only question I'd have for you!" Sakura took the swing next to Meiling's, not nearly as angry at Meiling as she sounded. Syaoran joined the three girls, taking a seat on the sand next to Tomoyo, who offered him a cigarette that he accepted.  
  
"You know Tomo, these things will kill you one day." Syaoran half-mumbled as he held the cigarette between his lips, lighting it with Tomoyo's lighter. She laughed as she blew smoke out of the side of her mouth, taking her lighter back.  
  
"Why do you think I smoke 'em so damn much Li?" She grinned, as it was his turn to laugh. Meiling however, simply made a disgusted face.  
  
"Ugh, I really wish the both of you would can those cancer sticks. Some of us like having our health in proper working condition. Besides, if you think I'm kissing you while you smell like stale smoke, then let me laugh at you now." She smiled down at the two, who wore confused expressions on their faces.  
  
"Kiss who?" Meiling winked at them from the swing.  
  
"That's for me to know. But to be on the safe side, I suggest you both start carrying mints around." Meiling and Sakura laughed, as Tomoyo simply blew smoke at the Chinese girl.  
  
"Kiss my butt!" She flicked the smouldering cigarette butt at Meiling, who batted it away amid laughter.  
  
"Tomo, please don't ever make a corny joke like that again." All four of them laughed, Tomoyo rather proud of her joke. They sat around the swing set for a while, chatting about everyday stuff, until the sun started setting in the horizon.  
  
"I don't know about you punks, but I am really hungry." Tomoyo gracefully pulled herself up from the ground, dusting off her pants. The other three nodded, as they started walking out of the park, making their way down to the arcade. Their usual banter played on all the way there, insults and cheap shots thrown all over, with the odd comments yelled at some innocent passer-by. They entered the arcade, heading up to the counter, intent on ordering some fries.  
  
"Oh look, it's the freaky four!" Laughter erupted from a nearby table, as the distinguishable voice of Hori Kinemai boomed over the laughter. Hori was one of the leaders of the popular crew at their high school, who had his own following of girls and boys alike who revered him and held him in high regard. Only he, and his secret crush, Meiling, knew the real reason for his recent shunning of the four.  
  
"Oh, look, it's society's sheep. Where's Farmer Brown? Did he let you all out of your pen again?" Meiling turned slowly to face the group, as a smile spread to her face. The other three seated themselves at the counter, placing their order of fries of Coke. Meiling walked over to Hori's table, leaning down onto it, and staring him face to face.  
  
"I think you and your freaks, err, friends, better leave." More laughter erupted, as Meiling simply rolled her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe you actually find that funny. It's sad. Is that really the best you can do?" Meiling stared him down, a challenging look to her face.  
  
"Well, I can do much better, but I like doing that without words." Hori winked, his attempt at sexual overtones picked up by his friends only because they shared his faltering level of wit-comprehension. As he stared Meiling in the eyes, his lips turning up into a curl, she suddenly erupted, her shrill laugh echoing in his face.  
  
"Ha ha! You loser. Damn are you dumb!" She turned her back to the group, rejoining her friends. She sat down as their fries were served, blowing on one before biting into it.  
  
"Okay guys, I don't want any trouble. So you over there, keep it down." Mokai, the owner of the arcade, yelled a warning to Hori's group. He had a special place in his heart for the group of four teens sitting before him, always taking their side and throwing anyone out who gave them problems. They paid him respect back, and never engaged in any real trouble in the arcade. They had a sweet deal that way.  
  
"So, anything else I can get you guys tonight?"  
  
"Nope, I'm good. I should be getting home soon enough as it is."  
  
"Yeah, little card captor needs her beauty rest." Meiling mocked Sakura, who threw a fry at her.  
  
"Shut up! You know my parents lock the door at ten and refuse to give me my own key. Jerks."  
  
"You need to move in with us Sakura. No curfew, but lots of yelling. Just avoid smashing bottles and you'll be dandy!" Meiling faked a smile, grinning until Syaoran hit her.  
  
"Shut up. No one's supposed to know about our failure of a home life, remember?" Syaoran mockingly said to her, as the other two tried to contain their laughter at him.  
  
"You guys all need to move in with me. My parents don't care what I do; hell my mom buys my cigarettes. No curfew, but I don't have to dodge broken glass when I come in late." Tomoyo winked at the Li cousins, who glared back at her.  
  
"Well I guess we should walk you home then Sakura. Never know when any morons might be lurking around." They finished their late night meal, getting up from the stools, paying Mokai, mockingly waving to Hori's group, and then they left. They walked slowly down the street, enjoying the warm night breeze. They stood outside Sakura's house until the last second, when she darted in the door moments before her father yelled out at her. She waved to them from the inside, before her father ushered her away from the window.  
  
"Man, we totally have to save Sakura from the crazy Kinomoto household sometime this century." Meiling mumbled as she finally turned and walked away down the sidewalk, with Syaoran and Tomoyo following.  
  
"So anyways Meiling, I think there's something you need to tell us." Meiling glanced to her side, giving Tomoyo a confused look.  
  
"Uhh, like what Toto?" She grinned as Tomoyo winced at the nickname.  
  
"Well, about your comment earlier. Is there anything between you and Syaoran that I should know about?" Meiling shook her head; Tomoyo always had her very subtle, very vague way of letting her own secrets out. Either that, or she was extremely blunt, as per earlier in the day.  
  
"Yeah Meiling, on that note, is there something going on between you and Tomoyo that I should know about?" Syaoran got in on the question period, leaving Meiling to grin and laugh at both her friends.  
  
"Not at all! I love you both!" She kissed both of them on the cheek, then quickly skipped off ahead of them, turning back to stick her tongue out at them.  
  
"Aww look, Meiling is being bratty again. Isn't she cute?" Tomoyo squealed loud enough for Meiling to hear, who had a combination of a pout and a glare on her face as she looked back at Tomoyo.  
  
"Girls, please, let's not start anything. Or at least if you do, please let me get in between it." Syaoran grinned as he looked between both of the girls, who shook their heads at him.  
  
"You loser, you're worse than Hori! Hey did I ever tell you guys he hates us because he's got a crush on me and I shot him down faster than terrorists at the president's plane?" Meiling smiled, letting her news sink in.  
  
"Hori, that loser, has a crush on you? Oh geez, that is precious." Tomoyo smirked, looping her arm through Meiling's.  
  
"Well he better not try anything, or else he'll be getting some serious beatings." Syaoran looped his arm through Meiling's other one, and the three walked down the road, chatting happily amongst themselves.  
  
Nearing midnight, Syaoran and Meiling walked Tomoyo home, both kissing her on the cheek before she vanished into her house. The two continued on their way home, hoping that Syaoran's father would by now be passed out, so they wouldn't have to listen to him yelling when they came in. They came up to their house, noticing the lights being out and the silence. That was a good sign. They entered the house, and quietly made their way up the stairs, slipping into Syaoran's room. Meiling sat on his bed while he put on music and changed, eventually coming over to sit down next to his cousin and best friend. He looked down at her frowning face as she was sprawled out on his pillow, looking at that moment very young. He smiled, lying down next to her, propped up on his elbows.  
  
"What you thinking Mei?" She didn't reply right away, which was rather odd for her. If she was ever trying to hide something, she would usually reply right away with some smart comment like "Your father naked", simply to get the topic off of her. But this time, she wasn't replying, so Syaoran figured she must have been really contemplating telling him.  
  
"I dunno Ranners. I guess I'm just still a little pissed off over my visit with the therapist. I swear I am so never going back there. I'm never telling that woman anything ever again." She sat up, stretching her arms in a yawn, standing up to exchange her jeans for a pair of light cotton pants, and her tank top for one of Syaoran's old t-shirts. She lay down beside him again, as they simply stared at each other for a moment, without saying anything.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get some sleep. Don't we have a math test tomorrow or something?" Meiling groaned, nodding.  
  
"Yep. We can all just copy off of Tomoyo, the little brain."  
  
"So what's going on with you two? I'm serious." Meiling looked over at Syaoran, unsure if what she saw on his face was simply curiosity, or hurt.  
  
"Aww Ranners, don't worry. Tomoyo and me are really close, but she could never take your spot. I didn't peg you for the jealous type." She laughed at him, as he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it shouldn't bug me. I was just curious, that's all." He hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Besides, things really are more fun if all four of us do them together. Night Ranners!" Meiling winked at Syaoran as she shut the lamp off, leaving him to sleep on her innuendo. 


	2. The Gods Have Cursed Meiling!

Well, damn. I don't know how long it's been since I wrote this chapter, but it's been a long time. I don't know why I never uploaded it, maybe I wrote it somewhere where I had no net connection, then forgot about it. Regardless, here is a new instalment! Sadly though, I don't know if I'll actually do anymore work on this story. I still love the idea, but the muse has died. Let us all mourn it now.  
  
*moment of silence for Kat's dead muse*  
  
Continuing on, yeah. Don't really have much else to say. Hope you all enjoy it though. ^_^ Maybe if enough people become enamoured with this fic, it might prompt me to bring it back to life, who knows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo sat underneath the cherry blossom tree outside the school, waiting for her friends to appear that morning. She always came early, enjoying the calm and quiet morning. The birds chirping in the trees, the morning mist being eaten away by the sun's rays, ah shit, who was she kidding? She left so early in the morning to get out of her house, away from her father. Meiling wasn't the only one who had family with grabby hands. No one knew, because nothing had happened. Yet. In those early morning hours, when both she and her father were up, her mother still asleep in bed, she had learned months ago to not hang around for long. So she left early, and came to the school, sitting underneath the old cherry blossom tree. She usually had to wait about half an hour before anyone would show up, and she took that time alone very seriously. She leaned back against the tree, slipping on her headset and turning on her cd player. The time seemed to pass by more quickly, and she suddenly became aware of something blocking her sun.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, what you doing here all alone?" She opened one eye, took one look at the face belonging to the person blocking her sun, and then shut it again, turning her Discman up louder. It was Ken Niige, a rather annoying boy in her class who had taken an interest in her lately. He sat down beside her, uninvited of course. She was aware of him talking, but made a blunt effort of not paying attention. He finally tapped her arm, waiting for acknowledgement.  
  
"What do you want Ken? I'm busy."  
  
"Busy doing what?"  
  
"Meditating." She turned her music back up, no interest in further discussion with him. But he continued on regardless, seemingly impervious to her lack of interest. She cursed every God in the sky whose name she could think of, and then a few she made up, for shoving this burden of a boy on her shoulders. Just as she was about to punch him in the stomach to get her message across, her saviour came!  
  
"Niige! Get your ass off my spot. Who the hell gave you permission to sit under our tree anyways? Get lost you sorry excuse for a piece of crap." With a kick to the leg as he was scrambling up, Ken quickly vacated his position next to Tomoyo under the tree, and as he was walking away, turned back around and issued a very loud goodbye to Tomoyo. Once he was out of sight, Tomoyo leaned against Meiling, hugging her friend tightly.  
  
"Oh my Christ Mei, I thought he wasn't ever going to leave! Thank you so much for saving my fist from turning red."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"I was just about to slam him one in the stomach. Unfortunately I don't have your biting tongue."  
  
"You know he wouldn't have cared what you said anyways. As long as you were talking to him, that's more than enough for the boy." Meiling laughed, and Tomoyo pouted, knowing that what her friend said was true.  
  
"So where's Syaoran? Not attached to your arm this morning? Was the umbilical cord finally severed?" This time was Tomoyo's turn to laugh, as Meiling glared her way.  
  
"Shut up Yoyo. He went to get Sakura so she wouldn't be late this morning, seeing as how we have that test first thing, and she failed the last one because she came twenty minutes late." They both laughed, Sakura wasn't quite as punctual as she had once been.  
  
"So why didn't you go with him?" Meiling shrugged, picking a daisy from the patch beside her.  
  
"Didn't wanna leave you by yourself." She looked over at Tomoyo and smiled, mockingly offering her the daisy.  
  
"You lying shit, you just didn't want to walk the extra distance." They both burst into laughter, as Meiling nodded.  
  
"Am I that transparent?"  
  
"No, I just know you too well." The two girls leaned against each other, their hands clasped together.  
  
"So, how was your night anyways? Did you study for the test? Gonna ace it so I can copy?"  
  
"Shut up. I don't need to study. I feel offended by that comment! How about you? Did you have to dodge any bottles on your way in?" Meiling grinned.  
  
"Actually no. We made it home after the cease-fire was signed I guess."  
  
"Damn girl, you know, most people wouldn't joke about crappy family lives so much, but the way you go on you should be on Comedy Central or something." They both laughed, looking off down the road and seeing their two other friends.  
  
"About damn time. The bell's about to ring."  
  
"He probably had to go in and drag her lazy ass out of bed." They both got to their feet, meeting up with their friends as they walked towards the school steps.  
  
"Nice to see you're here on time, for once."  
  
"Aw shut up Tomoyo. Man am I tired." Sakura made no move to cover her mouth as she yawned, walking into another student. "Hey watch where you're going!" She glared at the younger girl, who scurried away in fear. They walked into their classroom just as the bell sounded, walking down the aisles in between the desks, heading to the back of the classroom where they sat.  
  
"Good morning class, nice to see all of you here on time. I will begin passing out tests now, make sure you remember to sign them, as I will be using them for attendance for today's class. Good luck to all of you, I hope to see you all finish them this time." With that last remark he looked right at Sakura, who simply smiled back at him. He passed the tests out, briefly contemplating in his mind to separate the four in the back. There was no doubt in his mind that they cheated, but he had been yet to catch them. Their tests were never identical, but still, he was certain that Tomoyo was the only reason the other three were passing math. It came so easily to her, and they never paid attention, so they had to be cheating. But if he wanted to keep his job, he would have to watch them more carefully before insinuating anything. He had already nearly lost his job earlier this year when he had wrongly accused Meiling and Tomoyo of cheating on their papers, which had been disproven and had resulted in a long talk between himself and the school principal. So he finished passing out the papers, then returned to his desk.  
  
The test went on quietly, and as much as he tried, he could find no evidence of the four in the back cheating. He cursed their skills, and collected the tests. The test had taken up all class, and the bell had just sounded. The kids all quickly left his classroom, as he sat back in his chair and tried to relax. He would find a way to kick all four of those scumbags out of his school, he would just have to be patient.  
  
(meanwhile, in the hallway)  
  
"Heh, did you notice him checking us out the entire time? Like damn, could the guy get anymore obvious?"  
  
"No kidding. I guess after your mouthing off to him this morning, you must have sparked the fire in his heart too Mei."  
  
"Shut up Toto! I was talking about our teacher, not your puppy dog. Ken couldn't handle me. He knows that."  
  
"How's that? He tested the waters?" Meiling nearly exploded on the spot, taking Sakura's joke more seriously than expected. The three laughed at Meiling, as she went off the proverbial deep end. In what could only be a work of fate, just as she finished screaming about her disgust at the mere sight of Ken, and how if she ever had the misfortune of touching him would soak her body in acid, she just happened to turn around and collide with him. She screamed about how the Gods had cursed her, and ran off down the hall, leaving Ken to stare in disbelief.  
  
"Tomoyo, don't take this the wrong way, but I think you need some new friends." Ken looked at Tomoyo, a sympathetic gleam in his eyes. The small Japanese girl simply started laughing, clinging to Sakura for support as they continued down the hall after Meiling. 


End file.
